Porvenir
by luna-maga
Summary: Draco sale de la nueva prisión de los magos y va en busca de Hermione, pero no sabe cómo lo recibirá.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: jamás podría haber inventado el universo potteriano, es todo de JK.

La música es de Coldplay, la pueden escuchar en .com

Dos años.

_No fue tanto si se ponía a considerar su historia familiar y su propia participación. Al fin y al cabo, nadie que tenga sus prioridades ordenadas de acuerdo a valores tan mezquinos y actúe en función de ellos, puede librarse de las consecuencias sólo porque en un momento de lucidez moral –y amor, para qué negarlo- se decidió por lo correcto. Y además, lo sentía en los huesos, ella no hubiera esperado menos de él que ese acto de justicia que lo llevó a quedarse y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos en lugar de escaparse con ella lejos, bien lejos._

Se vistió con calma porque quería salir de allí rápido, casi ni revisó las escasas pertenencias que le dejaron en ese cubículo infesto que ocupó durante esos dos largos años. Y maldijo a su padre por haberlo moldeado a su semejanza y se maldijo una vez más por débil, por cobarde y por haber creído alguna vez que el mundo se dividía en dos y que él estaba en el bando de los que se arrogan decidir quién vive, quién muere y quién es digno de llevar magia en las venas.

Lo último que hizo antes de salir de allí fue mirar por última vez el dibujo de su cara en la pared fría y oscura, hecho con sangre pura –su sangre pura- el día que llegó.

Dos hombres lo escoltaron hacia la salida donde un tercero los esperaba. Le entregaron la varita que tomó con cuidado, sintió la calidez de la madera en su mano y lo recorrió una energía que, a fuerza de no sentirla durante dos años, hizo que casi se le cayera de la mano.

Los inmensos portones se abrieron para dejarlo pasar, cuadró los hombros y sin volver la vista atrás caminó, aparentando una seguridad que no sentía, hacia el exterior. Alzó los ojos al cielo tan gris como sus ojos, parpadeó desacostumbrado y echó a andar, hacia lo por venir, hacia ella, lejos de la muerte y sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling es la dueña de todo y yo sólo de mis palabras.

La canción que acompaña este chap se llama Keep breathing y la pueden escuchar en **Andando la luna**, el link está en el perfil.

Gracias a los que pasaron :)

* * *

Atrás quedaba Tintagel y su prisión en la cima de un risco agudo, parecía mentira que tanta belleza escondiera entre sus acantilados leyendas de caballeros de brillante armadura y crónicas de destrucción y muerte desatadas por enmascarados mortífagos. Entonces, caminó y caminó, cada vez más rápido, casi a tropezones tratando de alejarse de aquello que representaba su pasado, hasta que cayó al suelo, encogido y frágil, las manos hundidas en la hierba fría, rodeado de una inmensidad que lo empequeñecía aún más y gritó, gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que las sacudidas que le provocaban sus sollozos se convirtieron en un río de lágrimas y sólo cuando pudo liberar todo ese dolor, esa pena de sí mismo, esa rabia y ese miedo, sólo entonces pudo levantarse para retomar el camino que lo conduciría a la libertad. Libre, por primera vez, en veinte años. Porque no nos engañemos, la prisión de piedra y hierro no fue la única cárcel de Draco Malfoy.

No supo cómo llegó a Truro, aunque no fue mediante magia. **"Mejor así"**, pensó y se dejó caer en un banco de la imponente catedral de esa ciudad medieval. Tampoco supo por qué eligió ese lugar, pero necesitaba paz para ordenar el caos que era su mente y su corazón en ese instante y la catedral le pareció un buen refugio.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dejarse estar en esa calma pero fue imposible, la agonía de esos 24 meses, dos días, quince horas y 44 minutos lo avasalló. Nadie lo había visitado en esos dos años. Las visitas estaban prohibidas. Las cartas estaban prohibidas. Y aunque sus padres estaban allí, establecer contacto con otros reclusos estaba prohibido. Con una risa amarga reconoció que el Wizengamot se las ingenió para encontrar un castigo peor que los dementores, porque al menos con ellos, te asegurabas la muerte, sin embargo, con el aislamiento y el silencio la desintegración de tu propio ser era una tortura lenta que poco a poco te iba hundiendo en la desesperación y la locura. Draco agitó la cabeza para despejarse de esos recuerdos y volvió a intentar adentrarse en la calma para planear sus próximos pasos.

Por fin había llegado a una decisión. Después de pensar en todos los escenarios posibles, de los más optimistas a los más funestos, resolvió que no iba a avisarle que iba de camino a ella así que desestimó enviarle su patronus y la opción de aparecerse…dejó de serlo cuando se dio cuenta del pánico que sentía al no saber si sería recibido y en caso de serlo, cómo. La vía lenta se le antojó imprescindible así que se montó en un tren que lo llevaba de Cornwall a Londres, trescientos cincuenta quilómetros, entre cinco y seis horas para sellar su destino. Y mientras tanto, seguir respirando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: si yo hubiera inventado el universo Potter, Harry no estaría con Ginny ni Ron con Hermione. Draco hubiera sido más valiente y Dumbledore no hubiera muerto. Remus hubiera tonteado con Herms y Sirius y James hubieran sido dos adolescentes menos arrogantes y más justos con el pobre Snape, ese trágico personaje incomprendido. Rosmerta hubiera iniciado a Ron en las lides del sexo. Luna hubiera cobrado más protagonismo. Pansy Parkinson sería igual de perra. Neville hubiera ganado más puntos la vez que tuvo la valentía de enfrentarse a sus amigos en la piedra filosofal. Así que yo no tengo nada ver con todo esto que es de JK a la que le agradezco la imaginación.

En andandolalunablogspotcom (con el http correspondiente y los puntos ídem) encontrarán la música: Umbrellas- The city lights

La pueden escuchar mientras Draco recuerda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny acarició al pequeño James y sostuvo la mirada preocupada de Harry:

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar a James con tu madre e ir juntos…

-Creo que tienes razón, debe estar desolada, dos años sin noticias -le dijo sin más su esposa, la voz temblando. Y seguramente te necesita…¿crees que Ron…?-dudó-.

-Va a acompañarnos aunque deba amenazarlo, ¡se acabó la época en que por miedo a perder su amistad le dejaba pasar sus exabruptos hacia Hermione!

-Vamos, entonces, no perdamos más tiempo.

Los Potter llegaron a la Madriguera en un revuelo de polvos flú, saludaron a Molly que también estaba pendiente y preocupada aunque de inmediato se hizo cargo de su nieto, al tiempo que con un movimiento de varita lanzó un vociferante patronus que logró despertar a Ron de un salto que prácticamente lo tiró al suelo.

Una vez abajo se encontró con el rostro desafiante de Ginny y la intensa de su mejor amigo. Se rascó la cabeza hasta que, lentamente, la luz del entendimiento se prendió en su dormida cabeza.

-Hermione –musitó.

-Sí, Hermione –gritaron casi a la vez todos los presentes.

Nadie entendía muy bien por qué Ron parecía incapaz de perdonarle a la castaña que se hubiera enamorado de Draco, por qué se aferraba tercamente a afrentas infantiles si, como bien sabían, él no estaba ni nunca estuvo enamorado de la muchacha.

El intento de rebelión fue inmediatamente sofocado por un imperioso Harry que le dijo, casi enojado:

-Ni lo sueñes, Ron, ni lo sueñes –repitió remarcando palabra por palabra.

Derrotado, decidió apegarse a su costumbre y luego de engullir el desayuno se apresuró a partir con su amigo y hermana rumbo a Londres.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo… play

Miraba sin ver por la ventanilla con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio. "Hermione, Hermione", repetía su nombre como un mantra. Draco nunca se sintió tan desvalido como en ese momento.

"Si supieras, ratona, que fuiste mi cordura, mi esperanza en las noches en que la oscuridad más pavorosa envolvía mi alma. Que recordé cada abrazo, cada caricia, que me envolví en ellos. Que dibujé tus labios y que deliré con tu cuerpo. Tú no sabes, tal vez nunca sepas…"

Ajeno a los paisajes que se sucedían, su mente estaba inmersa en los recuerdos. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado y algo del antiguo esplendor Malfoy se deslizó en su mirada. Ella ensimismada en un libro, mordiéndose el labio y jugando con una pluma, sin darse cuenta que era guardada con celo en la memoria de un slytherin de ojos grises. Ella llorando porque "la antítesis de la delicadeza Wesley" le había dicho vaya a saber qué guarrada. Él cerrando los puños sin saber por qué le dolían esas lágrimas.

Ella enzarzándose con él en una dialéctica verbal que los dejaba agotados y liberados a la vez. Ella y su sonrojo la primera vez que la besó. Ella y su miedo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada. Él y su sensación de dueño del mundo por ser simplemente el rey de su mirada. Ella en el lago una noche de luna y frío, danzando con los brazos abiertos, él absorto en la luz reflejada en su pelo, juego de sombras en su figura recortada contra el cielo, tan bella, tan suya.

Tal vez, sí, tal vez ella sepa. Mientras se acerca a las luces de la ciudad Draco Malfoy desea que Hermione esté allí, arrebujada en él.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes son de JK

La música que escuché mientras escribía: Michel Buble - Home

Como siempre la encuentran en **andando la luna**

* * *

En Londres Hermione vagaba como un alma en pena. Había llamado al Ministerio con la intención de saber qué había pasado con Draco. Tontamente, creyó que habiendo pasado los dos años de la condena le permitirían ir a buscarlo. No sabía a dónde porque los mortífagos fueron llevados a otra prisión construida para tal fin y Azkaban quedó reducida a cárcel para delitos comunes. Pero no sólo no lo permitieron, tampoco le dieron ninguna clase de información, si ya lo habían liberado o si había muerto. La incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca, se mesaba el pelo sin parar, gruñía y lloraba todo al mismo tiempo. Así la encontraron sus amigos.

Como una autómata se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento, la abrió y los dejó pasar. Harry y Ron la abrazaron y en ese abrazo Hermione liberó toda su angustia, su miedo y su rabia. Mientras gritaba "por qué" con una voz ahogada por los sollozos, golpeaba a sus amigos que la dejaron hacer hasta que se derrumbó extenuada.

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó Harry, asustado por la reacción de la castaña. Si bien él esperaba una reacción intensa, nunca imaginó la magnitud de la misma. Incluso Ginny, que no podía parar de llorar, se sintió intimidada.

Ron, por su parte, ya estaba en la cocina preparando té, mientras se frotaba los brazos. En ese momento sintió pena por Draco al acordarse del puñetazo que la chica le dio en tercero. "¡Auch! Lo que le habrá dolido -pensó- porque al él se lo hizo a propósito".

-¡No, no, Harry, no!. Él ni siquiera sabe dónde vivo, cómo nos vamos a encontrar –gritaba desesperada.

-Él va a encontrar el modo Hermione, cálmate –le rogó Ginny- puede enviarte una lechuza…

-O un patronus –arguyó Ron que ya había vuelto con cuatro tazas de té.

-Tal vez te busque en La Madriguera. Draco te va a encontrar, Herms, tenlo por seguro –agregó Harry.

Ella los miraba como si viera a través. Los muchachos sabían que le estaba costando lo suyo sobrellevar todo este tiempo, pero esto era mucho más de lo que esperaban.

Ron se revolvía incómodo en el sillón hasta que, finalmente y sin decir nada, salió del cuarto, convocó a su patronus y se lo envió a Malfoy.

---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---oOo---

Cuando un terrier parlante se apareció en el compartimiento de Draco, éste agradeció que el muggle que lo compartía con él no estuviera presente en ese momento.

Y agradeció, también, que haya sido justamente Ron Weasley quién se lo enviara. Ya sabía dónde encontrar a Hermione, vivía en el East End, cerca del Victoria Park, en el Londres Muggle.

Otros recuerdos acudieron a su mente, recuerdos de celos y peleas con la comadreja por Hermione. Se acarició vagamente la cara por encima de una de sus cejas donde una pequeña cicatriz daba testimonio de la reyerta que mantuvo con Weasley y que los dejó tres días en la enfermería del colegio. Hermione no quiso que le borraran la cicatriz con magia porque "así recordarás que eres un estúpido Malfoy". Sonrió ante el recuerdo, siempre se ponía tan bonita cuando se enojaba.

El día que se dio cuenta que la hacía rabiar tanto con la sola intención de ver como sus ojos lanzaban chispas, comprendió que todo ese odio era miedo, miedo por un amor prohibido, sin futuro; porque en ese entonces todavía le importaban las diferencias de sangre y si bien él no creía que había que exterminar a los muggles ni considerar indignos de ser magos a los impuros, los mestizos o a los traidores a la sangre, ella formaba parte del jodido Trío Dorado, sus enemigos naturales y era inadmisible que fuera enamorarse justamente de ella. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Y más aún: fue plenamente correspondido. Y ese fue el día más feliz de Draco Malfoy, tanto que pudo convocar un patronus tan poderoso que Hermione se quedó extasiada. Nunca se olvidaría de ese enorme dragón verde de ojos como rubíes y destellos dorados.

Un dragón que acababa de entrar para anunciarle que estaba vivo y que iba por ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! acá estoy con otro chap de este intento de fic. Veo que hay lectores y les agradezco muchísimo que lean esta historia que crece lentamente. Sepan que, mientras sea con respeto, no tengo problemas en recibir, sugerencias, críticas y demases.

No hubo una canción en especial para este chap, simplemente escuchaba sin prestar atención a las letras sólo me dejé estar en la música. En **Andando la luna** () subiré algunos temas, si los quieren escuchar, ya saben, se dan una vuelta por allí. De paso voy a poner los vínculos de las páginas de mis escritoras queridas y admiradas y el del blog de las carismáticas PPC.

Disclaimer: tengo muchas ganas de que esto me pertenezca pero no, es de JK.

* * *

A medida que el patronus desaparecía y su luz plateada disminuía, crecía otra de tintes dorados que envolvió a Hermione en una burbuja difusa y palpitante.

Harry recordó aquella vez que se enfrentó a Voldemort, justo después de tocar la Copa de los Tres Magos convertida en traslador. Esa vez también se formó una especie de burbuja y extrañas cosas sucedieron; sin embargo, ahora no había varitas ni magos tenebrosos de por medio. Y si bien esta vez era distinto, los reflejos de auror mantenían a Harry muy alerta.

Hermione, aunque confundida, se abandonó a esa sensación cálida que la recorría entera, dirigió una leve mirada a sus aturdidos amigos que apenas atinaban a hacer otra cosa que permanecer de pie, salvo "el niño que vivió y venció", cuyo asombro no le impedía estar atento a lo que podría ocurrir.

Entonces ocurrieron dos cosas, casi a la vez. Primero, Hermione comenzó a percibir cada sentimiento, pensamiento, emoción y recuerdo de Draco. Arremetían en caótico torrente pero ella podía dibujar cada sentido allí expuesto, podía sentir el alma y la mente de Draco, por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Los muchachos, testigos mudos y extrañados, no acertaban a descubrir qué estaba pasando. Parecía algo a mitad de camino de la experiencia en un pensadero, el momento en que Riddle salió del diario en segundo año y legeremancia. Pero a la vez, no era nada de eso.

-¡Son empáticos! – gritó Ron.

-¿Qué? – murmuraron Ginny y Harry al unísono, aturdidos.

-Hermione está sintiendo a Draco –dijo Ron-. Miren, por las barbas Merlín, está sintiendo todas las experiencias de Malfoy de estos dos años…los sentimientos, los pensamientos…todo… - terminó en un susurro.

-Seguramente él está sintiendo lo mismo respecto de ella en este momento. –agregó, luego de una pausa.

-Entonces –comentó Harry- espero que esté en un lugar a solas, porque va a ser algo muy difícil de explicar si hay muggles cerca. –concluyó.

Los tres estaban tan fascinados observando a Hermione envuelta en esa luz y cómo era prácticamente atravesada por esos rastros de emociones que tardaron percatarse de otro fenómeno: así como Draco y Hermione estaban conectados empáticamente, parte de esa comunicación, silenciosa pero intensa, los alcanzaba a ellos. Nada más que se refería al pasado, a los inicios de esa relación escondida a los ojos del mundo. Para ellos fue algo así como un regalo que les permitió llenar huecos y en el caso de Ron comprender en la total extensión de la palabra a su amiga, casi hermana.

En oleadas les llegaba la comprensión de todo lo que vivieron la leona y la serpiente en aquel entonces. El miedo, las dudas, la alegría, la pasión, vieron toda la evolución de la relación, desde su nacimiento hasta el momento en que decidieron enfrentar los prejuicios y hacer pública su unión.

Ron no se daba cuenta, pero estaba llorando, ahora podía sentir la duda que corroía a Herms, la sensación de traición que la recorría_, "yo, enamorada de este prospecto de mortífago, enemigo de mis amigos, pesadilla recurrente, maldito capullo que nos hizo la vida imposible durante años",_ el miedo a perder su amistad. Sintió como luchó hasta deshacerse en lágrimas contra esos sentimientos, la culpa cuando los aceptó y el orgullo cuando, finalmente, decidió enfrentarlos con su verdad, a sabiendas de que sus amigos tardarían en comprenderla y perdonarla. Salvo Ginny, por supuesto.

De un manotazo se secó la cara y se prometió reparar el vínculo maltrecho con su mejor amiga, la otra parte de su alma, tan especial como Harry. Nuevamente los tres, el jodido y magnífico trío dorado.

Ginny estaba feliz. Emocionada y contenta. Compartir esa experiencia le daba alegría por dos motivos: a Hermione le hacía bien y lo que le hacía bien a Hermione le hacía bien a ella y le daba una oportunidad de decirles a esos idiotas, una vez más, "se los dije". De paso le ahorraba un mocomurciélago, estaba reservando uno bien grande para Ron, ya se estaba tardando demasiado con Luna. La indecisión de su hermano ya estaba consiguiendo que todos empezaran a considerar que iba a ser más fácil comprobar la existencia de los snorcacks de cuernos arrugados que recibir la invitación a su enlace.

Por su parte, Harry no sólo estaba conmovido por lo que estaba sintiendo sino que además estaba descubriendo todo lo referido a su antigua Némesis. Porque así como desfilaban ante él –y los sentía- todos los sentimientos y emociones de Hermione, también lo hacían los de Malfoy. Y eran tan complejos, tan angustiantes, tan dolorosos que no pudo menos que sentirse dichoso por él cuando apreció, en cada fibra de su ser, la misma felicidad que vivió Draco cuando se supo amado por su castaña predilecta. Harry meneó la cabeza y suspiró, le debía a Hermione la vida, entre otras cosas, era hora de empezar a devolver tanto amor y compromiso.


	6. Chapter 6

Ey! gracias por leerme! Aunque no dejen reviews es lindo saber que algunas personas han agragado esta historia a sus favoritas y al story alert. Muchas gracias, de verdad me honran.

No sé muy bien para dónde estoy yendo con esta historia porque no la tenía para nada pensada , espero que puedan disculpar el caos. Y en todo caso, que me ayuden a ordenarlo.

La música está en, ya saben, andando la luna (punto) b l o g s p o t (punto) c o m. Son dos temas de Lifehouse, peren que ya les digo... "Everything" y "You and me".

Ya subí al blog los vínculos de las autoras que me regalan magia. En cuanto tenga más tiempo linkearé mis historias favoritas y el blogg de las chicas de Peter Pan Complex, diosas del fandom :)

Hasta el próximo chap!

* * *

"_¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¿Qué nos está pasando?"_ –pensó Hermione. No estaba asustada pero no pudo evitar cierto malestar ante lo que estaba sucediendo, escapaba a su control y sabido es que si algo molestaba a Hermione Granger era no tener todo bajo su férreo dominio. Veía a sus amigos y era vagamente conciente de Ron, parecía qué él decía algo. De pronto lo vio llorar. _"Ron, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?"_ –no supo cómo pero ella podía saber exactamente qué pensaba su amigo. _"Harry, haz algo, ayúdalo, por favor"_. Sin embargo, una suerte de paz emanaba de esa luz, y entonces comprendió que estaban todos conectados, como sumergidos en las vivencias de cada uno de ellos, en sus sentimientos. Supo que Draco, a kilómetros de distancia era tan partícipe de esta experiencia como ellos allí.

Cerró los ojos. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo y ahora ella era la luz, arrojada en miríadas centelleantes en todas direcciones. Dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza, abrió sus brazos y se entregó a esas sensaciones. Desfilaban una detrás de otra a una velocidad increíble y, paradójicamente, en cámara lenta. Su corazón se encogió de dolor cuando lo vio llevar a Tintagel. _"Tintagel, así se llama la nueva prisión de los magos"_ –y vio, con horror, que ese emplazamiento había sido pensado concienzudamente. Un entorno agreste, bello, sinónimo de libertad, a la vista anhelante de los prisioneros. No le importaba un ápice, la mayoría tenían bien merecido estar allí, pero su Draco y Theo Nott estaban arrepentidos y lo demostraron cuando decidieron luchar con la Orden del Fénix, en contra de sus padres y poniendo en grave riesgo sus propias vidas, porque la furia vengativa de Voldemort ante sus deserciones fue tal, que crució a los padres de todos ellos casi hasta la locura y todo un pueblo muggle desapareció bajo su furibundo comando en vistas de que no pudo localizar a los desertores para castigarlos hasta la muerte.

Ese odio que le cegó la razón lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que el trío dorado pudiera cumplir con su tarea, encontrar y destruir los horcruxes, con la ayuda de Draco y Nott. Ayuda que fue repudiada por Ron y aceptada con cierta desconfianza por Harry, pero Dumbledore había sido inflexible al respecto: los slytherin debían ayudar aún a costa de sus vidas, porque de esa manera redimirían su participación voluntaria en el inicio de la segunda guerra.

Todos esto eran retazos de las cinco mentes conectadas. Cada uno pudo ver desde el lugar del otro su participación, sus motivos, sus porqués. Obtuvieron de esto la comprensión suficiente para cerrar viejas heridas y fuerzas para construir una nueva senda.

Otra vez Hermione se vio inmersa en la realidad de su serpiente. Podía sentir en su propia mente los pensamientos de Draco y era como si viera a través de sus ojos. Todo era oscuridad y silencio. Una pequeña rendija en lo alto de la pared de la celda dejaba pasar un pequeño hilo de luz y eso hacía más ominosas las sombras que lo rodeaban. De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo. Cuando miró, vio la piel pálida de su dragón lastimada. Él mismo se había infligido esa lastimadura para sacarse sangre con el objetivo de hacer un dibujo en la pared. Y entonces lo vio. Draco estaba dibujando con sangre en la pared su cara, la cara que recorría religiosamente cada día con sus manos, la cara en la que apoyaba su frente, el rostro que recibía sus lágrimas y sus palabras de amor. _"Draco_ –le gritó- _perdóname, lo intenté, intenté verte, pero no me dejaron. Todos hicieron lo que pudieron; Harry amenazó con mil y una cosas, Arthur Weasley, Dumbledore, Kingsley Shackelbot, todos los que en el juicio declaramos a tu favor, pero el Wizengamot fue implacable, dijeron que el castigo debía ser ejemplar para desalentar estos alzamientos en el futuro. No fue por mi voluntad que te dejé solo"_. El sollozo de la castaña desgarró el aire y en ese momento, algo parecido al canto de un fénix -y tal vez lo fuera- inundó la estancia. Una luz blanca se superpuso a la dorada y acunada en ella y la suave música, Hermione se conmovió al sentir en cada partícula de su ser el amor de Draco, un amor asombrado y agradecido. Un amor fuerte como el más puro diamante y eterno como el tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: JKRowling es dueña y señora de sus personajes.

Hay un hechizo, si han notado, que no está en los libros ni en las películas, quise inventar uno para que Draco pusiera a fantasear al señor que lo acompañaba, illusio quiere decir ilusión en latín y affingere algo así como inventar, así que la intención de ese hechizo es poner a alguien a inventar ilusiones o algo así. Me agarra alguien que sepa latín y me mata.

Quiero agradecer a todas personas que pusieron este fic y "Resplandor" en favoritos y en alerta de historia. Mil gracias por eso y por animarme a escribir.

No sé para dónde ir con este relato y si me dejan saber su opinión y me dan ideas, tal vez pueda mejorar.

La música, In my place de Coldplay, la pueden escuchar en andandolaluna . b l o g s p o t . c o m todo junto, por supuesto.

Muchas gracias otra vez!!!!

* * *

Harry tenía razón. Draco no estaba solo en su compartimento y apenas si alcanzó a murmurar un _illusio affingere_, apuntando con su varita hacia su acompañante quien de inmediato se sumió en vaya a saber qué fantasía, antes de entregarse al conjunto de emociones que estaba compartiendo con su mujer aún a esa distancia.

Incapaz de controlar ya nada se sumergió en Hermione y en esa comunicación sin límites que les permitía recorrer cada pensamiento, apoderarse de cada sensación. Y vivió en carne propia el dolor de la muchacha, el peso de la incertidumbre. Y la angustia y el desgarro cuando perdió al hijo que llevaba en su vientre y del que nadie sabía su existencia. Algo más para odiar su cobardía y para _agradecerle_ a su padre. Con qué cara iba a su encuentro, se preguntó. Ella escuchó y le aseguró que él no era responsable de esa pérdida. El alma de Draco estallaba y su corazón palpitaba desbocado. Rugió el sufrimiento acumulado, el recibido y el por su culpa dispensado. En ese momento, una corriente distinta a la de Hermione lo anegaba. Potter. Potter buceando en sus sentimientos y en sus recuerdos y él en los de Harry. Ese lazo silencioso que los unió brevemente y que dejó al descubierto cada temor, cada ansiedad y cada anhelo hizo brillar la comprensión y ambos supieron, a partir de ese instante, que eran dos hombres que habían dejado el pasado atrás y que estaban dispuestos a algo más que la tolerancia.

Una suave risa escucharon en sus mentes _"conmigo no cuentes_, _Hurón_ –aseguró Ron- _tanto tú como yo sabemos que nunca vamos a ser amigos pero tienes mi respeto y por Hermione, te prometo, que si de mi depende nada va a sucederte, ni a ti, ni a ella"._ La voz de Draco, ronca por los años de silencio y también por la emoción que lo embargaba, resonó lentamente, _"gracias, por mí y por cuidarla"_.

"_Esto es digno de Skeeter_ –bromeó Ginny, limpiándose las lágrimas- _y a ver si ya cortamos con toda esta empatía que tampoco es para que nos quedemos todos tan expuestos, que hay un par de cosas que no es necesario que se enteren, cariño_ –dijo maliciosamente, dirigiéndose a Harry.

Lentamente, la conexión empática cesó. Los cuatro chicos se desplomaron en distintos puntos de la sala y al cabo de un momento se miraron aturdidos y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se levantaron todos de golpe y salieron como rayos hacia la estación de Paddington a recibir a Draco. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de todo ese cúmulo de cosas que sintieron en sus almas como si fueran propias.

Entonces fue a esperar por ti, porque ya no estás perdido.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: mío? ojalá, es de JK.

Lo que no hay de reviews es compensado por la cantidad de gente que puso este fic en favoritos y alertas, gracias, muchas gracias. Aunque, sepan, un review no viene mal :)

Mmm...voy a tardar en volver actualizar porque tengo que dar finales las dos próximas semanas. Hasta pronto!

* * *

Theo Nott había sido liberado un rato después que Draco. Pero a diferencia del rubio a él lo recorría la sed de venganza. Su mente desquiciada formaba imágenes caóticas, casi sin sentido. En ellas Harry Potter se confundía con Voldemort_…"¿Quién mató a quién? ¿Por qué demonios él quedó encerrado en Tintagel? Maldito viejo trastornado que les había prometido que no los encerrarían si ponían el alma en la lucha contra ese engendro malnacido, megalómano con ansias de poder. Maldito Wizengamot y maldito Draco y su conciencia recién estrenada que lo convenció de hacer lo correcto. ¿Correcto para quién? El odio lo consumía como una hoguera. Muggles del demonio que se cuezan en su propio infierno de rutinas e inventos ingeniosos, arte, belleza, atentados a la naturaleza y guerras fraticidas, maldito estatuto del secreto que nos obligaba a escondernos por miedo a ser cazados. Y Pansy, no olvidemos a la querida, cínica, arpía y reventada Pansy Parkinson, quien me engañó haciéndome creer que estaba enamorada y cuando tontamente le confié que me había decidido por el bando de Potter y compañía, no esperó lo que se tarda en decir quiditch para traicionarme y exponer mi pellejo ante el Lord Oscuro. MALDITA MAGIA"._

Iba tan ensimismado en su enfática diatriba mental que su varita sacaba chispas multicolores y sus ojos, furiosamente apretados no le advirtieron de nada. Pronto su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y empezó a rodar cuesta abajo. Una roca misericordiosa frenó su caída a centímetros del acantilado. Boca arriba, jadeante y aterrado, bajo el cielo gris, Theo Nott le agradeció a Merlín la nueva oportunidad que le brindaba. "La tercera es la vencida", se dijo. Y con ese pensamiento pareció recuperar algo de cordura.

_"Un plan. Necesito un plan. ¿Dónde estoy? Altus ascendere"_ –susurró- y se elevó hacia el cielo. Era uno de los pocos magos que podía dominar ese hechizo y decidió disfrutarlo y como un Ícaro mágico fue hacia el sol , más allá de las nubes oscuras y amenazantes. Llegó a Londres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La magia fluía casi sin control por sus venas y su sangre alborotada pedía más y más. Volvió a pensar en el plan. Pero lo único que le apetecía en ese preciso instante era una botella del más añejado whisky de fuego, una cama blanda y una muchacha cuyo único objetivo fuera darle placer, mucho placer. Y sabía donde encontrar todo eso. El plan podía esperar.

...oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

_"Finite"_, pensó Draco y puso fin a la fantasía que tuvo entretenido al muggle mientras él se entregaba a la experiencia más excéntrica que tuvo en su vida. "_Bueno, pensándolo bien, haberme enamorado de Granger bien puede calificarse como una excentricidad de mi parte –y su risa hizo eco en su mente-. Definitivamente, Lucius no me crió para algo así"_. Cavilar respecto a su padre lo hizo dibujar una mueca amarga. La tristeza lo cubrió como un manto. Se preguntó si había en su corazón un espacio para el perdón. Tal vez sí, al menos para su madre. Narcisa…qué mujer contradictoria, el amor y la sumisión a unos valores tan inhumanos eran parte de su diario acontecer. De todas maneras, no se engañaba, su madre no había cambiado, simplemente había defendido la vida de su hijo y si para eso tenía que traicionar a…Voldemort, -_por Merlín, aún ahora me cuesta decir su nombre_- y los ideales de sangre pura, pues, sea.

Faltaba poco para llegar a Londres, las horas se habían escurrido de manera letárgica después de la experiencia empática. Draco estaba cansado, ansiaba llegar para recuperar el tiempo perdido, para delinear el futuro, para abandonarse al encuentro con el cuerpo de su castaña. La excitación hizo presa de él de sólo pensarlo, apenas pudo ocultar el estremecimiento y el leve jadeo que escapó de sus labios. Ella lo había sentido y él reclamó esa piel enardecida, en su mente las imágenes de ellos dos entrelazados lo atormentaban. Cuando abrió los ojos, el brillo plateado era tal que el hombre frente a él parpadeó asustado, lo cual lo decidió a cambiarse de vagón en ese instante. Y bien que hizo, porque no fue más que salir para que el vagón se llenara de presencias indeseables. Un enemigo al acecho, un enemigo olvidado, un enemigo poderoso había enviado dementores. Antes de perder la conciencia, Draco sólo atinó a preguntarse cómo era posible…se suponía que esas criaturas estaban bajo control y que los enemigos estaban encarcelados.

En la estación Paddington cuatro amigos entrañables esperaron en vano que un hombre rubio, altanero, arrogante y profundamente enamorado bajara del tren.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, con lo bien que me vendría un contrato con la Warner y Bloomsbury. Todo es de JK que bien podría reescribir el epílogo o directamente borrarlo.

Música que escuchaba mientras escribía: Bon Iver "Re: Stacks"

Gracias por leer, pero si quieren dejar un review, me harían feliz, ya sea porque les gusta o por que no. Y si no, me haría bien saber por qué, para poder mejorar.

Este chap es para Elianela, lo hice más largo, espero que te guste!

* * *

Sin mediar aviso alguno, Hermione se desmorona. Rápidos, con los reflejos entrenados por años de quidditch, Ron y Harry la sostienen antes de que llegue al piso. Hermione está blanca como la tiza, suda, intensos temblores la sacuden y en medio de ellos, antes de caer desmayada, susurra: _"dementores, hay dementores en el compartimiento de Draco…al final…por favor…Draco"_.

Los amigos se miraron y allí mismo, frente a una congregación tumultuosa de gente que iba y venía, desaparecieron.

Ginny, que entendió claramente lo que sucedía, no tardó ni medio segundo en abrazar a la castaña y también desapareció, sólo que ella se dirigió a la Madriguera.

La muchacha se apareció en el jardín y no había terminado de acomodarse que empezó a chillar llamando a su madre. Molly salió, asustadísima, algo muy grave estaría pasando para que su hija perdiera el control de esa manera. Cuando llegó a su lado y vio a Hermione, inmóvil y pálida, creyó que había muerto.

-_Ginny, dime que no… dime que no es lo que creo_ –balbuceó la matriarca de los Weasley, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-_No sé, no sé_ –repetía frenética, en su voz se mezclaban a partes iguales la ira y el miedo. _¡No lo sé, mamá!_

La desesperación de su niña, porque Ginebra sería siempre su niña, la sacó de su estupor, hizo levitar a Hermione y la condujo hacia la casa seguida de Ginny que, ya descargada toda la adrenalina, sollozaba quedamente.

Molly trajinaba sin descanso buscando todo lo necesario para ayudar a la ex prefecta de Gryffindor mientras Ginny arrullaba al pequeño James. George, alertado por su madre, dejó su tienda y fue hasta San Mungo a buscar a un sanador. Ambos hombres acababan de salir de la chimenea. El sanador se acercó a Hermione y pasó la varita por su cuerpo buscando la causa que puso a Hermione en ese estado. Nada. No encontraba ninguna explicación para ello. Muy confundido, inquirió a las mujeres por una respuesta.

-_No sé si lo que le voy a decir le servirá de algo_ –comenzó a relatar Ginny- _usted sabrá si es relevante o no._

-_Apúrate, muchacha, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo_ –sentenció, mientras miraba de soslayo a la figura que yacía perfectamente inmóvil en la cama.

Atropelladamente, Ginny le relató todo lo que había sucedido apenas algunas horas atrás, y por Morgana, que no podía creer que las cosas se hubieran desmadrado de tal manera.

El sanador estaba asombrado, hacía siglos que no se encontraban empáticos entre los magos, era algo tan raro como ser metamorfomago. Sin embargo, creyó que se debía más a una cuestión circunstancial producto de los angustiantes hechos vividos que a algo de origen natural. Aunque elaborar teorías acerca del por qué no lo iban a asistir para ayudar a la pobre muchacha.

Si lo que creía resultaba ser cierto, era algo que no tenía antecedentes, porque lo que Hermione sufría era la consecuencia del ataque de un dementor…sin dementores alrededor. Y mientras Draco continuara expuesto a esos seres, la chica sufriría su misma suerte. Él nada podía hacer, les confirmó abatido.

Molly que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados buscó chocolate, levantó la cabeza de Hermione, le abrió la boca y esperó a que se disolviera y lo tragara. El medimago observaba las maniobras con semblante sombrío, atento a acudir en el caso de que la chica se ahogara. Ante la mirada atónita del hombre y reconfortada de los Weasleys presentes, la gryffindor comenzó a recuperar un poco de color aunque no la conciencia.

...oOo...oOo...oOo…oOo…

Harry y Ron llegaron al compartimiento de Draco precedidos por sus patronus. Ciervo y terrier embistieron contra esas putrefactas criaturas dejando a la vista no sólo a Draco casi desvanecido sino a ella, la lugarteniente de Bellatrix Lestrange, casi tan loca y malvada como su maestra, lo único que la diferenciaba de ella es que su maldad nació al calor de los celos y la obsesión por ese rubio al que tenía entre los brazos y al que veía con una sonrisa tan delirante como su mirada.

En menos de un segundo Harry adivinó lo que estaba por suceder. Miró a Ron que entendió en el acto la intención de su amigo y alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Draco en un susurro apenas audible que decía _"busquen a Theo…"._ Entretanto, Harry se lanzó sobre el rubio que ya empezaba a desaparecer cercado por Pansy Parkinson.

En la estación de Paddington ya había un escuadrón de desmemorizadores y algunos aurores a los que había enviado el ministro, en vista de que sus dos aurores estrella se encontraban ya en el lugar. Ron explicó brevemente lo que había ocurrido y se trasladaron al ministerio, necesitaba elaborar una estrategia y nadie más indicado que él, el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería, había visto en siglos.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue comunicarse vía chimenea a la Madriguera, quería saber cómo estaba Hermione. Las noticias que recibió no fueron halagüeñas, así que volvió rápidamente a lo suyo. Dos cosas eran importantes en ese momento, una hallar a Harry. Por situaciones como la que estaban viviendo es que ellos habían dedicado mucho esfuerzo, en conjunto con el departamento de Misterios, para diseñar un rastreador de magia. El rastreador consistía en un tatuaje que contenía esencia mágica élfica, unida a la del mago en cuestión. Los Inefables y algunos elfos que pertenecían al programa de rastreo eran los encargados de vigilar las esencias combinadas en un complicado dispositivo que les permitía ubicar, en un mapa multidimensional, a los magos que llevaran ese rastreador colocado, que eran, por supuesto, los aurores.

El otro asunto concernía a Nott. Y eso sí que era difícil, porque si algún slytherin había permanecido indescifrable para la mayoría de la ya desmembrada Orden del Fénix, ése había sido Theodore Nott.

Nunca se había desprendido de aquél galeon falso que Hermione había hecho en quinto año. Y mientras lo daba vuelta entre sus dedos, decidió que era hora de convocar a todos los que habían pertenecido al Ejército de Dumbledore. Con esta decisión tomada, Ron Weasley partió hacia el despacho de Kinsgley. Había llegado el momento de despertar a la Orden del Fénix.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

En la Madriguera, Ginny se paseaba sin descanso de un lado a otro de la sala. No saber de Harry estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta. Esperaba que pronto los Inefables ubicaran el rastro para que los aurores se lanzaran a rescatar a los muchachos, donde sea que estuvieran.

Hermione seguía manteniendo el color recuperado, pero no despertaba. El sanador estaba sentado a su lado y la miraba atento, cada tanto pasaba la varita por su cuerpo en busca de algún signo extraño. Pero nada. Nada que él conociera.

De pronto, George suelta un grito ahogado "pero qué mierda!..." y mira en dirección a Ginny y le muestra la moneda, él también la llevaba siempre consigo. Alertada por su hermano se precipita a su mochila y saca su galeon.

En Escocia, Neville Longbottom, interrumpe su clase y ante la mirada atónita de sus alumnos, se yergue cuan alto es, se desata el pelo que le llega por debajo de los hombros, y su mirada hasta hace un momento apacible, brilla peligrosa. De la nada, la espada de Godric Gryffindor aparece cruzada en su espalda. Sin decir adiós, gira y desaparece.

Luna Lovegood estaba atareada en el Quisquilloso, repartía su tiempo entre el diario que heredó de su padre, sus viajes en busca de bibblers maravillosos y su noviazgo con Ron. Sin embargo, se detuvo. Sus ojos soñadores, de pronto alertas. Rápidamente escribió un memo al que hechizó para que llegara al redactor en jefe, que era quien quedaba a cargo durante sus largas ausencias. Con rápido movimiento de su varita cambió su túnica por una cómoda y práctica ropa muggle, se ató el pelo rubio en una coleta alta y se abrigó con un sacón de cuero marrón. No necesitaba nada más, sólo llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Lavander Brown, convertida en mujer lobo luego de la última batalla, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamos Finnigan, Michael Corner, Ernie Mcmillan, Hannah Abbott, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Roger Davies, todos ellos acudieron al llamado. Ron Weasley convocaba a los soldados del ED. Los únicos que no acudieron fueron Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe y Zacharias Smith.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Entre una cosa y otra, ya habían pasado 24 horas desde el encuentro de los amigos. Ron estaba fatigado pero de ninguna manera iba a descansar, no al menos hasta que pudieran encontrar a Theo.

Ron fue informado por el director de la prisión de Tintagel que Nott, fue liberado poco después que Draco Malfoy. El joven pelirrojo se dirigió a Cornwall con Remus Lupin. Entre los dos intentarían seguir la pista de la serpiente. Cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera dirigido a Londres por la vía muggle. Pronto confirmaron que eligió la magia para regresar. Ahora tocaba pensar a dónde se encaminaría, a quién desearía ver, que querría hacer. Conocerlo tan poco no ayudaba para nada. Pero se decidieron por lo obvio, la puerta de entrada al Londres Mágico, El Caldero Chorreante y Tom, el ojo al que nada se le escapaba.

El tiempo escaseaba. Los elfos suponían que Harry Potter continuaba viajando porque en cuanto se detuvieran ellos serían capaces de seguir su rastro.

Kreacher, advertido por Ginny sólo esperaba una señal de su amo para aparecerse junto a él. Si bien ya estaba viejo, conservaba la astucia y las mañas, no en vano había servido a la casa de los Black. Eso y una panda de hijos tardíos que eran tan sagaces y escurridizos como él.

Theo Nott se despertó ahogándose y a los insultos limpios. Alguien había osado tirarle una jarra de agua helada en la cara. Las preciosidades que habían dormido junto a él brillaban por su ausencia y en su lugar la cara pecosa y los ojos azules de la comadreja menor lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

-_¡Y un rayo te parta weasel, qué carajo quieres y cómo me encontraste!,_ -le espetó furioso.

-_Draco te necesita_- esas palabras bastaron para que todo el enojo de Theo se disipara. Se levantó como Merlín lo trajo al mundo, se vistió, recogió sus cosas, preguntó por Hermione. El pelirrojo le hizo un relato sucinto. En todo ese tiempo, Nott fumaba con la cabeza gacha; cuando por fin miró a Ron a los ojos, un infierno ardía en ellos. Un infierno que le era plenamente retribuido.

Quienes fueran los que estuvieran detrás de todo esto y fuera lo que fuese que estuvieran preparando…que tuvieran miedo. Porque pese a todo, el amor está a salvo.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, lo que hacen sí. Todo lo que reconozcan es de ella, la blonda JK, y de todos aquellos que vieron en la saga un filón.

Música que escuchaba mientras tanto: Ride de Cary Brothers; To build a home, de Cinematic Orchestra; y en el final Nowhere warm de Kate Havnevik, parte de la letra la usé para la línea final del chap, justo la anterior al punto final.

Ey! No puedo dejar de agradecer a los que me leen desde las sombras, como dice Mad Aristocrat.

Y a las valientes que me dejan reviews: muchas, muchas gracias.

Sepan que acepto halagos, rectificaciones, corrección de errores, ideas, todo es bienvenido.

* * *

A Harry le parecía que esa sensación de ahogo no se iba a acabar nunca y rogaba que llegaran a dónde sea que fueran. Todavía no comprendía que Parkinson no se hubiera percatado de qué él había logrado agarrarse a Draco en el último momento; de todas maneras, decidió tener su varita presta para echarse un encantamiento desilusionador en cuanto tocaran suelo, esa bruja podía estar desquiciada pero aún así era peligrosa.

"_Creo que escuché algo de Nott"_ -se dijo Harry, buscando ocupar su mente para no pensar en la horrible sensación que le provocaba la aparición. No terminó de pensarlo que notó que se acercaban a destino. Se soltó de Draco, cayó como un gato y antes de lo que dura un parpadeo ya se había desilusionado.

Miró alrededor buscando alguna referencia conocida. Sólo había viento, bruma, olor a salitre y soledad. Estaban en un acantilado, pero no en Inglaterra.

Harry no lo sabía, pero los Inefables, sí: Potter, el niño que vivió, se encontraba en algún lugar de las costas bretonas, al sur, más precisamente, en la Costa Salvaje…

Se había alejado un poco, absorto en la belleza agreste del lugar. Por su cabeza circulaban cientos de pensamientos, Ginny, su pequeño bebé, _"¿lo veré crecer?"_, cómo la felicidad se puede trastocar en un segundo...Un movimiento lo devolvió al aquí y ahora, gracias a Merlín no se había separado tanto. Sigilosamente, fue hacia el rubio que había comenzado a removerse inquieto.

-Shhhh –murmuró- estoy aquí, pronto nos encontrarán.

-Ella...¿cómo…? ¿Dónde estamos? –Draco apenas podía articular palabras con sentido.

-Cállate y escúchame. Parkinson está como loca…

-Vaya novedad –lo interrumpió Draco.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de haberme colgado de ti para salvarte el culo una vez más, hurón- siseó Harry al mejor estilo Malfoy. Parkinson está…no sé…parece que está haciendo una invocación. El moreno miró brevemente hacia donde estaba la chica, totalmente ensimismada, evaluando opciones. Draco intentó incorporarse sin lograrlo.

En ese mismo momento, se desató el caos. La fuerza de mil crucios se enterró en el cuerpo de Harry que había rodado sobre Malfoy para protegerlo del embate de lo que sea que se le iba encima. Rogó a Merlín que los encontraran ya, porque no tenía idea de a qué se enfrentaban.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

En el Departamento de Aurores estaban Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Theo Nott, Arthur Weasley y el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. El ministro había aceptado reunir a la Orden del Fénix, o a lo que quedaba de ella, más bien y sumar a los miembros del ED, aunque quedaba a juicio de ellos la decisión final.

En esa asamblea se aprestaban a ultimar ciertos detalles relativos a la seguridad, en principio. Había que encontrar una locación amplia, inmarcable, aún para el sistema de rastreo pergeñado entre Inefables y elfos, bajo las órdenes de Potter y Weasley. El lugar tenía que cumplir con una serie de requisitos indispensables: un acceso que no dependiera de la Red Flú, que no hubiera que desactivar hechizos antiaparición, que sirviera como instalación de entrenamiento intensivo y que tuviera espacios donde desarrollar invenciones, perfeccionar lo ya inventado, elaborar pociones, idear estrategias, investigar alternativas y, sobre todo si Hermione Granger iba a estar allí, una amplia biblioteca donde se pudiera consultar todo lo imaginable y lo inimaginable también.

Ron, que conocía a la perfección el pensamiento de su amiga, propuso medios de comunicación muggles, celulares e Internet, para lo cual iban a tener que diseñar una estancia libre de magia para que ésta no interfiriera con la tecnología muggle. Eso haría que no dependieran de lechuzas ni que interceptaran patronus. Contaban con que el prejuicio de los sangre pura les impidiera rebajarse a utilizar recursos de personas que no merecían siquiera haber nacido.

Este argumento fue en parte refutado por Theo, quien aseguró que los prejuicios de unos cuantos mortífagos no englobaban ciertas ventajas muggles; aunque reconoció que de momento, esa idea era una ventaja adicional.

Otro tema tratado fue si aurores y Orden iban a trabajar por separado o si aunarían esfuerzos. Y en el caso de que así fuera, cómo afectaría esta decisión en el futuro a ambas organizaciones. _"Recordemos_ –dijo Kingsley- _que la Orden nació al calor de la ineptitud del Ministerio, ineptitud_- aclaró con orgullo- _que hoy ya no existe"_.

Finalmente, se llegó a la conclusión de que la Orden, estaba conformada sólo en parte por aurores, por lo tanto, el desempeño no iba a ser el mismo, sobre todo si los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore se sumaban a ella.

Dejaron para el final el punto más importante: Severus Snape.

_Terminada la Batalla de Hogwarts, Harry se encaminó a la Casa de los Gritos a buscar el cadáver del Profesor Snape. Parece mentira lo que el perdón y la verdad hacen en el espíritu de las personas. Ese sujeto pasó de ser el murciélago grasoso insoportable en el que no se podía confiar a __**Profesor Snape**__, en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Cierto arrepentimiento guiaba los pensamientos de Harry, y si no se le hubiera ocurrido a él solo, al lado la tenía a Hermione susurrándole imperiosamente una serie interminable de "te lo dije", "te dije que había que confiar en el criterio del Profesor Dumbledore", "siempre sostuve que si tenía que representar un doble papel tenía que actuar como si te odiara, Harry, pero tú no, aferrado infantilmente a que se llevaba mal con tu padre y con Sirius, ni que ellos hubieran sido un dechado de virtudes". Harry blanqueaba los ojos y resoplaba por lo bajo, no quería agregar leña al fuego, más que nada porque ninguna de las veces que asintió dándole la razón surtió efecto. Al poco, la retahíla de reconvenciones fue reemplazada por sollozos suaves a medida que se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo del profesor. No sin cierto temor, retiraron la madera para entrar a la habitación, si es que así se la podía llamar, y sorteando la cantidad de sangre esparcida en el suelo, se inclinaron con cuidado hacia el cuerpo de Severus. Hermione, en un alarde de valentía, estiró su pequeña mano y toco la piel del profesor a la que esperaba encontrar helada. Gritó de sorpresa y Harry dio un respingo. Estupefacto, observó cómo la muchacha sacaba su varita y recitaba conjuros sobre el cuerpo exánime, estaba cada vez más alterada y de pronto, con la mirada enloquecida, le pregunta "¿te parece que si convoco al fénix de Dumbledore aparecerá?", no le dio tiempo a responder cuando ya estaba exclamando "devenire fénix", seguido de un "accio fénix", entre llantos desesperados. Harry nunca supo que invocación funcionó, pero cuando lo vio aparecer, recordó que Hogwarts siempre ayuda a quién se lo pide. El fénix de Dumbledore se posó suavemente al lado de Snape y comenzó a regar sus lágrimas sobre las lastimaduras. Luego, desapareció en un fogonazo, dejando una pluma que Harry tomó. Tal vez a Ollivander le sirviera para hacer una varita. Mientras pensaba en esto, Hermione susurraba "Mobilicorpus" y salieron de la Casa de los Gritos haciendo levitar al profesor hasta la enfermería del castillo. La escasa vida que quedaba en el cuerpo de Severus Snape, pendía de un hilo._

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Thomas Douglas entró precipitadamente y sin anunciarse a la oficina de Ron Weasley, lo que tenía que comunicar lo ameritaba.

-Lo encontramos –soltó sin resuello- Potter está en Francia, en la costa bretona, en la Costa Salvaje.

-¡Increíble! Nadie puede aparecerse tan lejos –exclamó Ron.

Pronto la claridad y el método característicos de Lupin y Shacklebolt se impusieron por sobre el desorden imperante. La cuestión Snape podía esperar. Ahora tenían que organizar la misión de rescate muy cuidadosamente porque no sabían a qué se enfrentaban.

Aubrie, el elfo, tenía más datos para agregar:

-Ministro, señor, Harry Potter está siendo amenazado por una fuerza que los elfos creíamos desaparecida, señor. Por eso está allí, en la costa bretona, donde los elementos pueden ser conjurados al mismo tiempo y unirse formando una sola y poderosa fuerza que adquiere la forma de las emociones de quien la convoca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Aubrie? –preguntaron Ron y Lupin casi al unísono.

-Quiero decir, señor, señor –haciendo sendas reverencias hacia uno y otro- que los elementos pueden ponerse al servicio de quien los convoque, no importa cuáles sean las intenciones de la persona, eso no les importa a los elementos, que no son buenos o malos en sí mismos. Si la persona que los convoca conoce los arcanos conjuros y es capaz de superar la prueba de dominio, se doblegarán a su imperio. Y si ese ser quiere hacer daño, eso harán –finalizó.

-Pero…¿tú ya sabes qué emoción gobierna a esta fuerza? –preguntó Kingsley.

-No, señor Ministro. Si conociéramos a la persona que los reclamó, sus sentimientos más profundos, las emociones que gobiernan sus acciones, señor, podríamos darles más precisiones.

Ron no salía de su asombro. ¿En qué momento Pansy Parkinson se convirtió en una bruja de leyenda?

Por su parte, Theo Nott, como buena serpiente, ya estaba elaborando la lista de cosas que necesitaría. Él tenía más que una vaga idea de la forma que tomaría esa fuerza y el temor le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

Miró de soslayo a _weasel_, _"maldito pelirrojo, nunca deja de perder el tiempo, él y su insufrible capacidad de asombro". _Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Ron se irguió en toda su altura y de pronto una aura intensa de osadía lo envolvió, el león había surgido y estaba acomodando las garras.

La idiotez nunca fue una característica de Nott, que entendió al instante porque el Sombrero Seleccionador envió a Weasley a la casa de Godric Gryffindor. El tipo de valentía de los leones era uno que anteponía el bienestar ajeno al propio, y que exaltaba la amistad, la lealtad y la mutua confianza. Una valentía que en este momento se veía muy, muy amenazadora.

A kilómetros de Londres, en Ottery St. Catchpole, la actividad que se desplegaba en La Madriguera mantenía el ritmo de las mareas: constante, fluida y peligrosa. El ED en pleno forjaba sus propios planes.

Luna Lovegood podría ser todo lo soñadora que quisieran, pero despojada de su aire fantasioso era tan letal como las verdades que salían de su boca disparadas como agujas. Inteligente, perspicaz, observadora y con una capacidad de análisis comparable al de la propia Hermione, Moony era de temer. Si sumamos la sagacidad, el empuje y el coraje de Ginny, la decisión, la tenacidad y el valor de Neville, tenemos allí a tres líderes natos que sabían compensar habilidades e insuficiencias de las personas con las que trabajaban, logrando sacar lo mejor de cada uno de ellos.

Fred y George eran harina de otro costal. Pergeñaban sus inconfundibles e ingeniosos procedimientos y los añadían cual encastre perfecto en el plan mayor. Luego, se ponían al frente de lo que sea que sus inventos provocaban. Y en el proceso, se divertían como locos.

Molly se encargaba de cosas más prosaicas como el equipaje y para ello realizó el encantamiento de extensión indetectable a los bolsos de cada miembro del ED y colocó en ellos todo lo necesario para un viaje largo y en condiciones adversas, así que entre las cosas que no faltaban podían mencionarse: agua, alimentos y pociones curativas.

El sanador todavía se hallaba junto a Hermione. Preocupado, observaba los movimientos espasmódicos de la muchacha. Gemía alterada y se removía sin cesar. De pronto, sin que nada lo preparara para ello, el medimago casi se cae del susto cuando Hermione se incorporó, todavía débil y desorientada. Echó un vistazo alrededor como buscando algo, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las imágenes comenzaron a asaltar su conciencia. Harry en peligro protegiendo a Draco, y algo aterrador que los atacaba. Y ella, esa perra malnacida. La iba a matar con sus propias manos. Se levantó tambaleándose pero decidida y le pidió al sanador una poción energizante.

Cuando bajó las escaleras la imagen de la gryffindor era la representación misma de la venganza: llevada en andas por el viento, los ojos despedían un resplandor dorado. Con voz ronca le pidió a Ginny que enviara a Kreacher con Harry a la Costa Salvaje. Nadie supo cómo pero todos la vieron girar sobre sí misma y desaparecer en un destello de luz. Hermione iba a un lugar donde el viento y el fuego se mezclan. Iba a buscar a su dragón.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, los escenarios conocidos, los hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones ídem son todos de JK. Pero algunas cosas, pequeñas, simples y sin duda mucho menos geniales son mías.

**Música que escuchaba mientras escribía**:

Edie Brickell –Circle of Friends-

Ben E. King –Stand by Me-

Snow Patrol –You're All I Have- ésta la pueden escuchar cuando Hermione llega al lugar donde se encuentra Draco.

* * *

-¡Kreacher! –exclamó perentoriamente Ginny- ven rápido, Harry te necesita.

Si bien su amiga no le había aclarado nada, ella pudo captar la urgencia y sintió que su esposo estaba en peligro. El viejo elfo ya sabía dónde estaba su amo pero no podía ir si no lo llamaban porque Harry -ante la audacia que el elfo había demostrado en la guerra y ante la probada amplitud de criterio y capacidad de libre interpretación de las órdenes que se le daban-, se las ingenió para organizar un enunciado que fuera imposible de acomodar al gusto de Kreacher y que dejaba claramente establecido que no podía decidir por sí mismo ayudar, buscar, encontrar a Harry si este se encontraba en peligro. Sólo Harry o Ginny podían resolver eso.

-Sí, ama –dijo en un intento de parecer sumiso pero de lejos se notaba que estaba furioso.

-Ya sabes dónde está mi esposo, ve con él. Antes de que hubiera terminado la oración se escuchó un "crack" y el elfo había desaparecido.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Ya no había demasiado tiempo para estrategias, Kingsley decidió que un grupo de aurores se dedicaría a investigar todo lo que pudieran acerca de Pansy Parkinson, mortífagos que pudieran haberse escondido luego del final de la guerra, si hubo un reclutamiento en la sombras, en fin, toda la información que pudiera echar luz sobre este asunto. El lugar inmarcable elegido para montar todo el dispositivo del que habían estado hablando en la reunión, era, en realidad, un espacio entre dimensiones temporales, algo que habían ideado Snape y Dumbledore, el escondrijo perfecto, el mismo lugar en el no-tiempo, del que se podía entrar y salir haciendo cesar los pensamientos.

Le indicó a Ron que prepara un equipo de hombres de confianza para partir de inmediato a la Costa Salvaje.

Remus organizaría, por su parte, a lo que quedaba de la Orden y al ED. Juntos, Ron y el licántropo, partieron hacia la Madriguera. Sin Nott. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Theo?

Al llegar a la Madriguera los asombró el silencio. Rápidamente, sacaron sus varitas y espalda contra espalda comenzaron a andar hacia la casa preparados para atacar y defenderse. Las bajaron con lentitud cuando Luna salió seguida de una multitud taciturna, cada quien sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando Moony lo vio, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y el muchacho la apretó contra sí mientras hundía la nariz en su pelo rubio.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hermione se recuperó? ¿Están todos aquí? –esto último dicho con cierto estupor, no creía que fuera a encontrarse con tantos ex-compañeros.

-La mayoría respondió cuando sintieron quemar el galeon –declaró Luna, desprendiéndose suavemente de él. Pero Ron no la quería dejar ir y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Ella comenzó a murmurar algo respecto a que se estaban preparando para irse pero él la acalló con un beso urgente y cálido. Luna se aflojó y respondió, besos líquidos, caricias ávidas. Cuando por fin se separaron, el mundo parecía otro lugar y Ron, posesivo y receloso, determinó que ella no iría a ninguna parte, que se quedaría en la retaguardia haciendo uso de su increíble inteligencia y...Luna no lo dejó terminar:

-Realmente, Ron, si no fuera porque no lo veo, y en mi caso eso es mucho decir,

-agregó, burlándose de sí misma- diría que estuviste escuchando el canto de un _**Fwooper. **_¡Por supuesto que iré, Ronald Billius Weasley, mis amigos están en peligro, tú estás en peligro!…y además, reconócelo, juntos hacemos un buen equipo –le soltó con una sonrisa esplendorosa.

El pelirrojo sabía que no tenía argumentos para rebatir la decisión de su prometida, la señal de la capitulación fue un leve movimiento hacia debajo de los hombros y un bufido ahogado.

Luna le revolvió el pelo y como si no hubiera una batalla ahí afuera esperándolos comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos a su alrededor mientras lo guiaba hacia el lugar donde estaban todos alistándose para partir.

Neville, cargando en su espalda la espada de Gryffindor, lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo. Si a éste le extrañó ver la espada, no dio muestras exteriores de ello. Neville se había ganado el derecho al uso de esa espada con creces.

Remus estaba hablando con Lavander. Esa noche habría luna llena y estaban evaluando si sería posible no tomar la poción matalobos sin poner en riesgo la vida de los demás. Los miembros del ED, Molly, Arthur, recién llegado del Ministerio, se sumaron a la discusión. Ellos creían que si la tomaban no podrían ser de mucha ayuda en una lucha a campo abierto y si no lo hacían cabía la posibilidad de dañar inocentes y sobre todo, no querían aumentar la población de licántropos británicos, lo cual sólo les dejaba la opción de matar. Finalmente, juzgaron que lo mejor sería no tomar la poción, había un animago entre ellos, Colin Creevey. Parecía mentira que el ex admirador número uno de Harry Potter, fuera un animago y sobre todo, uno lo suficientemente grande como para poder controlar a los dos licántropos, puesto que Colin se transformaba en un enorme oso pardo. Junto a ellos estarían Parvati Patil y Víctor Krum, el búlgaro se había unido a la Orden poco antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

En ese aparente desorden las cosas se fueron encauzando. Ron y Bill estaban en la cocina, habían desplegado un mapa de la costa bretona y estaban eligiendo el lugar en el que aparecerían.

Remus y Arthur le comunicaban al pequeño ejército reunido los pocos datos que tenían acerca de la situación que tenían entre manos. Luna, Ginny y Neville se miraron y sonrieron. Con menos habían acompañado a Harry en su incursión al Ministerio.

Fred y George repartían sus "armas", explicaban cómo funcionaban y en qué momento sería conveniente usarlas.

Molly, revisaba las mochilas a la par que se secaba los ojos, ella no podría acompañarlos, debía quedarse con su nieto. Sólo James, su pequeño James podía separarla de sus hijos. La ira que la inundaba era tan grande que trazos de magia involuntaria se escapaban y se esparcían por doquier. Se obligó a serenarse. Ya se le iba a ocurrir algo.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

El ruido del viento apagó el "crack" proveniente de la aparición del elfo junto a Harry. Como todo había sucedido en segundos, no había transcurrido demasiado tiempo entre el ataque dirigido a Draco y la llegada de Kreacher, por lo tanto el elfo pudo conjurar una poderosa protección para los dos muchachos. Eso le dio al moreno un margen para recuperarse y a Draco para, finalmente, despejarse de una vez.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera la magia de los elfos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder parar el embate de esa maligna fuerza que arremetía sin cesar. La segunda embestida, resquebrajó el escudo que los guarecía. Kreacher, sumido en un sepulcral silencio, seguía convocando la ancestral magia de su raza. Harry y Malfoy, lanzaron un _Protego_ que combinado con el escudo del elfo, pudo resistir. Pero los tres sabían que si no obtenían ayuda pronto, Parkinson y lo que fuera bajo su control, los borraría del mapa.

-Kreacher, ¿qué están planeando?- preguntó Harry sin bajar la varita y con el entrecejo fruncido y el rostro perlado por el sudor que provocaba el esfuerzo.

-La señorita Hermione le pidió al ama Ginny que me envíe aquí, ella sabía que estaban en peligro.

-¿Estaban?- interrumpió Malfoy con la voz cascada y mortalmente pálido. Dejó escapar una risita cuando vio venir la respuesta del niño que vivió.

-Malfoy, cállate y concéntrate. Continúa Kreacher y ve al grano.

-Ella desapareció antes que yo, y está aquí. Puedo sentir su esencia mágica. Y hay otra más acercándose…

-¿Está aquí? –gritaron a la vez, el rubio y el moreno, mientras buscaban desesperados en los alrededores. ¿Ron…? Empezó a preguntar Harry.

-El señor Weasley, convocó al ED y a la Orden. Estaban todos en La Madriguera aprestándose para venir hacia aquí. Pero ellos tardarán un poco más, la esencia mágica que percibo es de una sola persona, un hombre.

-Theo –musitó Draco.

-¿Puedes ubicar a Hermione, Kreacher? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, amo Harry. Está detrás de la bruja que nos está atacando.

-No la veo.

-Ni yo –agregó Draco.

-Pero está allí, creánme.

Hermione había llegado confundida con el viento. Por eso Pansy no notó su arribo. No había hecho falta un hechizo desilusionador, Hermione estaba oculta a la vista de cualquier mortal por vaya Merlín a saber qué extraño sortilegio.

De pronto, la muchacha percibió un rastro de magia muy potente y cargado de rabia. Se concentró y halló a su dueño.

-_Theo_ –se sobresaltó, la voz de Granger en su cabeza era algo inesperado.

-_Dime_ –pensó como respuesta.

_-¿Los ves?_

-_Sí, pero no me quiero acercar. No quiero alertar a Pansy._

_-Bien, te diré que haremos. Y ya sé que no te gusta recibir órdenes, Nott._

_-De ti siempre, Granger, de ti siempre._

_-¿Conoces la maldición Deleo?_

_-Sí, ¿crees que la podemos usar en contra de ella?- preguntó asombrado, sin comprender a qué apuntaba la sabelotodo._

_-Vamos a hacer un cambio, un pequeño cambio. Tú sabes lo que ella está haciendo…_

_-Está controlando los elementos, que tomaron la forma oscura, compacta y arcaica del odio. La forma es la de un demonio, una especie de Voldemort elevado a la enésima potencia._

_-¿Y tú sabes qué decía Dumbledore?_

_-Claro que sé lo que decía ese viejo loco, Granger. Y no creo que esta vez sea posible._

_-Oh, sí, Theo! Tu y yo amamos a Draco y sé que ese elfo loco te cae bien y que a tu manera aprecias a Harry. Bien, esto es lo que haremos…_

La conexión empática se había abierto una vez más, por lo tanto, el plan de Hermione alcanzó también a Draco y a Harry. Al tiempo que lo exponía, muy lenta y cuidadosamente, ella y Theo iban encerrando a Pansy en un círculo de sal, mientras susurraban _obstare obitus_ una y otra vez. Tan enajenada se encontraba que no hacía caso del demonio que intentaba alertarla. Su mirada enloquecida estaba fija en Draco. Ya llegarían sus propios refuerzos, le dijo, sin percatarse de que ya no podía seguir avanzando hacia el rubio.

Luego, todo sucedió a la vez. Negros puntos de humo negro bajaban desde el cielo tormentoso y se trababan en lucha al tocar suelo con sus homónimos blancos.

Pronto los puntos tomaron forma humana, nuevos y viejos mortífagos enzarzados en una lucha a muerte con los miembros del la Orden y el ED. Un enorme oso embestía sin parar, dos licántropos atacaban a dentelladas y dejaban tras de sí un reguero de sangre y fin. El filo de una hoja refulgía mientras encontraba su objetivo. Esta vez no había piedad.

El blanco resplandor de Luna, los rojizos destellos de la magia de Ginny embestían con una fuerza inconmensurable.

Ron corría hacia Harry, su varita en alto, lanzando potentes hechizos y esquivando otros tantos.

Todo se quedó quieto cuando quedaron atrapados en un triángulo. Los pocos que quedaron afuera, permanecieron estáticos de la sorpresa. Poco a poco, Hermione y Theo fueron apareciendo. Ellos conformaban la base del triángulo. En la punta estaban Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Kreacher. En el medio, Pansy Parkinson y sobre ella, como una ominosa presencia, el elemento que su odio había conformado.

Con movimientos precisos y exactos siete elegantes florituras hechas con otras tantas varitas se elevaron hacia el cielo al grito de _¡Delemus odii!_

_

* * *

  
_

El **fwooper **es un pájaro africano que exhibe plumaje de colores intensos; los hay anaranjados, rosados, verde lima y amarillos. Este animal ha sido durante mucho tiempo proveedor de plumas de fantasía y sus huevos pueden llamar la atención por los dibujos de vivos colores de la cáscara. Aunque al principio resulta agradable, su canto acaba por volver loco a quien lo escucha. En consecuencia, el fwooper se vende con un encantamiento silenciado que es preciso reforzar todos los meses. Para ser dueño de un fwooper hay que tener una licencia, ya que estas criaturas requieren un cuidado responsable.

_Obstare obitus_ sería algo así como _impedir la muerte. _Y Delemus odii, sería _destruyamos al odio_.

No saben cómo me está costando escribir este fic, quién me manda a hacerme la que sé hacer esto!

Anyway, agradezco a quienes han puesto esta historia en favoritos y en alerta, a Elianela especialmente, porque esto es algo que hice porque ella me impulsó. Y a las personas que se animaron a dejar reviews. Gracias de verdad. Supongo que el próximo chap será el final.

Hasta pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcan es de JK, lo demás es mío.

Sé que es un capítulo muy cortito, pero al menos no es el último. El final llega de la mano del número 13!

Espero que les guste. Una vez más agradezco los reviews, a los que me leen sin comentar, a los que han agregado esta historia en sus favoritos y en los alerta y la divina que me agregó como autora favorita. Gracias de verdad, es un honor.

Aprovecho y agradezco también por mi otra historia, otro dramione llamado "Resplandor", me gusta más que este fic. Debe ser porque es un one-shot, creo que se me dan mejor que las historias largas.

La música es de Era, "Ameno" para la primera parte; para la segunda, cuando se encuentran Draco y Hermione "Hymne".

* * *

_¡Delemus odii!_ Ese fue el grito del inicio del fin.

El demonio de odio oscuro y compacto, representante del alma de la antigua slytherin se deshizo como humo en el viento. Ella, encerrada tanto en el círculo de sal como en los resquicios de su mente enferma, no comprendía nada de lo ocurrido, vagaba en un limbo sin principio ni fin, en el que sólo había desolación y rencor.

Un grupo de aurores llegó hasta ella y se la llevaron. Pansy Parkinson agotó su magia en ese demonio que se alimentaba de ella.

Algunas escaramuzas continuaban esparcidas en el borde del acantilado. Theo luchaba con dos mortífagos cuando Draco llegó hasta él y acabó con uno de ellos.

-Salvándote el culo como siempre, eh? -comentó Draco, risueño.

-¡Más quisieras! Yo estaba gratamente acompañado cuando la comadreja me tiró una jarra de agua para despertarme y me dijo "Draco anda precisando una niñera, Nott, yo que tú me apuro".

-¿Eso dijo? Ya verá el pobretón. Corrían esquivando maldiciones tratando de llegar hacia donde estaban los demás. Él no veía a Hermione por ningún lado y comenzaba a asustarse.

-¿Dónde est…?

-No lo sé –lo interrumpió Theo-, todo sucedió muy rápido, suponía que estaría cerca de mí...La mirada de ambos se enfocó unos metros más allá, aunque la llovizna y la bruma no ayudaban para nada.

Ron y Luna, Harry y Ginny, todos ellos espalda con espalda, había creado un escudo protector potentísimo, estaban resguardando a alguien que yacía en el suelo. Draco, temiendo lo peor, corrió hacia el pequeño grupo. Theo lo seguía guardando sus espaldas y gruñendo por la estupidez de su amigo. Aunque lo entendía. El también haría lo que fuera por Hermione Granger. Nunca pilló cómo nadie se dio cuenta del profundo amor que la castaña le inspira desde siempre. "En fin, vemos lo que queremos ver", pensó y con un gesto alejó de su conciencia esos sentimientos que en este momento estorbaban más que ayudaban.

De pronto, apareció Neville blandiendo la espada y dando mandobles a diestra y siniestra, abriendo, de esa manera, un pasaje que les permitió llegar hasta donde estaban los chicos sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el escudo. Neville, Draco y Theo, como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento gritaron a la vez "Bombarda". Los magos que los estaban atacando volaron por los aires y quedaron tendidos en el suelo, algunos apenas vivos.

Quedaban poco más de quince de mortífagos y ya casi no oponían resistencia, cuando Severus Snape apareció en escena. Un látigo de fuego salió de su varita y enlazó a los mortios. Lo llevó hacia Kingsley e intercambió unas palabras con él. Ambos hicieron gestos de asentimiento y Severus se retiró, no sin antes pasear su mirada por la planicie bañada en sangre buscando a Malfoy. En cuanto lo encontró y vio que estaba en una sola pieza, giró y se esfumó sin dejar rastro.

Salpicados de sangre y cansados, cayeron al suelo al tiempo que se miraban buscando heridas unos en los otros. Sonriendo apenas al comprobar que estaban magullados pero vivos. Hermione, entre los brazos de Draco, abrió los ojos poco a poco. El tiempo se detuvo y espacio se desconfiguró. No había nadie más que ellos dos, recorriéndose con la mirada mientras sus manos buscaban la piel tan anhelada. Había urgencia, miedo, amor contenido, torpeza en cada caricia, en cada susurro ahogado. Ella se levantó y arrodillados uno frente al otro, se fundieron en un abrazo eterno mientras sus bocas iniciaban la búsqueda del tesoro de sus lenguas. La sucesión de besos desesperados, los dedos clavados en la carne como si hundiéndose dolorosamente aseguraran que ninguno de los dos iba a desaparecer. Lentamente y todavía agitados y expectantes, apoyaron cada uno la frente en el otro, con las manos entrelazadas. Así estuvieron hasta que Harry se acercó a ellos y los tocó para sacarlos de su ensimismamiento. Parpadearon como si se despertaran de un profundo sueño y se pusieron de pie sin soltarse las manos.

Miraron en derredor, muerte y destrucción; cansancio, hastío, temor. Antes de que Draco pudiera empezar a echarse la culpa por tanta devastación, Ginny y Luna corrieron hacia él, tirándolo al suelo del abrazo. Theo se acercó a Hermione y la acunó contra su pecho. Se sumergió en la fragancia de su pelo y cerró los ojos. _"Gracias, gracias, Theo, por ayudarme a recuperar a Draco"_, decía quedito. La separó poco a poco, con una mezcla de dolor y alegría y soltó una risa ronca, al tiempo que le decía:

-Todavía no me agradezcas nada, Granger. Y si te arrepientes, aquí tienes a un servidor. Sólo Luna captó la verdad y la nostalgia que había en sus palabras. Todos los demás rieron, buscaron a sus respectivas parejas y echaron a andar de cara al futuro.

* * *

Y qué les pareció? Pobre Theo, me encanta ese muchacho.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcan es de JK, lo que no, es mío.

La música es muy bonita y la encuentran el You Tube:

(1) Steven Cravis - Through the Kaleidoscope, cuando llegan a La Madriguera.

(2) Anime – The Rose, para Draco y Hermione.

(3) Eva Cassidy – Fields of Gold, a partir de la palabra **fin.**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá.Gracias por los reviews, un abrazo especial para Elianela, te dedico el fic, en definitiva, es por tu apoyo que lo escribí. Gracias de verdad.  
**

**Dentro de poco voy a subir otras historias que andan dando vueltas por mi cabeza, así que supongo que tendrán que mirar mi perfil.**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos por allí!  
**

* * *

El futuro no tardaría en llegar pero antes había que arreglar algunos detalles por lo tanto, el encuentro que Draco y Hermione se debían y merecían, tendría que esperar.

Ginny y aquellos miembros del ED que estaban lo suficientemente enteros fueron a La Madriguera. Los demás a San Mungo y aquellos cuya presencia era vital para el rearmado del sistema de seguridad del mundo mágico, tendrían que asistir a una reunión urgente que ocupaba a todas las áreas ministeriales, sea cual fuera el estado en el que se encontraran.

La armoniosa y profunda voz de Kinsgley Shacklebolt, sonaba sin un decibel de alteración. Parecía mentira que hasta hace poco menos que un par de horas estuviera luchando por su vida en la lejana costa bretona. Estaban reunidos en lo que dieron en llamar _La Esfera_ –ese espacio entre dimensiones que no pudieron poner a funcionar apremiados por las circunstancias-. Ése lugar sería no sólo el nuevo cuartel de aurores sino también el área dedicada a la defensa y seguridad mágicas. "Allí se planificarán todas las acciones tendientes a asegurar la tranquilidad del mundo mágico y del muggle…", la voz de Kinsgley zumbaba lejana en los oídos de cierto rubio y su castaña.

Él y Theo estaban en la otra punta de la estancia, entre el Ministro y Potter. Al otro lado, Hermione junto a Ron, tenía los ojos fijos en las pupilas grises de Draco. Ambos parecían dos leopardos a punto de saltar sobre su presa, los músculos tensos, la mirada ávida, un suave y casi imperceptible estremecimiento los recorría. Él tragaba grueso, ella respiraba con inspiraciones cortas y rápidas. Se acechaban con el deseo marcado en cada gesto, con el amor agazapado en la piel ardiente y sedienta de caricias que ya no podían aguantar. _"Por Merlín, que alguien ponga fin a esta agonía",_ pensó Draco, _si esto sigue le voy a hacer el amor aquí mismo sin que nadie me detenga"_. Ella pareció escucharlo porque comenzó a moverse hacia él…

Ron apoyó una mano suavemente en el hombro de su amiga y esta lo miró, confundida y rabiosa, hasta que se relajó. Apartó una milésima de segundo su atención de Draco y la enfocó en las palabras del Ministro. Le estaba preguntando cómo llegó a la Costa Salvaje. Ella se perdió en una maraña de palabras sin sentido mientras los Inefables presentes tomaban notas sin parar. Sólo Aubrie, el elfo, parecía extraer algún significado al discurso impreciso de la héroe de guerra, Hermione Granger. Y alguien más, envuelto en las sombras, que la miraba sin parpadear, el oclumántico por excelencia y el experto en legeremancia, Severus, quien estaba indagando en la mente de Hermione, extrayendo datos y con ellos, sus propias conclusiones. Sonrió. Si le daba esta información al retrato de Dumbledore debería escuchar sus risueños comentarios un mes seguido. Decidió que valía la pena.

Luego les tocó el turno a Theo y a Draco. Ellos tuvieron que contar cómo fue la experiencia en Tintagel. El silencio sepulcral, los gestos incómodos y, en algunos casos, culpables, que acompañaron el relato de ambos hombres, dio cuenta del impacto que causó en cada uno de los presentes lo que tuvieron que soportar mientras duró el encierro. Malfoy no pudo evitar cierta arrogancia mezclada con amargura cuando paseó su mirada por el grupo. Nott, por su parte, los insultó a todos, empezando por la madre y terminando por sus tatarabuelas. Revisar los conceptos de justicia, castigo, culpabilidad e inocencia y penas no podía quedar como asignatura pendiente.

Las horas pasaron en lo que parecía una sucesión sin fin. Agotados, física y mentalmente, dieron por terminada la reunión cuando llegaron a conclusiones satisfactorias de cara al porvenir de la sociedad mágica. Las nuevas leyes que surgirían de este consenso darían sus frutos a lo largo de los años porque obligaban a la modernización del mundo mágico, e implicaban una apertura a las comodidades y aciertos que brinda la ciencia muggle y una restricción de todo aquello que, por más que se asentara en milenios de tradición, hubiera demostrado que fue pernicioso para la construcción de una comunidad mágica libre de prejuicios y medieval en tantos aspectos que afectaban a la vida cotidiana. En pocas palabras: que el siglo XXI se instalara en la vida de los magos, que lo mejor de los dos mundos pudiera combinarse para que, de esa fuerza organizada, se pudieran combatir los aspectos más viles de ambas sociedades. Y eso suponía abolir el Estatuto del Secreto. Por supuesto, que se haría escalonadamente. Pero ya era imposible seguir sosteniendo algo que a ojos vista era ridículo. Cada vez eran más los magos nacidos de muggles, los matrimonios entre muggles y magos también aumentaban, todo ello hacía que conservar el secreto fuera muy difícil, por no decir irrealizable. Pero debía planificarse con muchísimo cuidado, para que el choque de los dos mundos no fuera violento y todos pudieran beneficiarse en ese mutuo hallazgo.

Play (1) …oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo… Play (1)

La luna se alzaba brillante en el cielo y su luz plateaba el jardín. Algunos gnomos curiosos salieron a ver qué causaba tanto alboroto. Harry y Ron llegaron a La Madriguera extenuados y en la puerta ya los estaban esperando Moony y Ginny. El hombre de la cicatriz besó a su esposa y tomó en sus brazos a James. Cerró los ojos y lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba cosas al oído. La pelirroja los observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta que, finalmente, Harry estiró el brazo y tomó a su esposa por los hombros y los estrechó a ambos, con fuerza y con ternura. Así entraron a la casa en la que reinaba un bullicio digno de un primero de septiembre en Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Ron y Luna decidieron caminar un rato bajo el cielo estrellado, de la mano y en silencio. Se detuvieron junto a un viejo roble y Ron recogió unas pequeñas flores del brezal circundante. Con mucha suavidad las colocó en la cabeza de su novia que lo dejaba hacer sin interrumpirlo. Cuando terminó, con un gesto delicado, como si temiera romperla, le levantó el mentón y se miraron.

-Eres tan bella –musitó-. Cásate conmigo, hoy, ahora, no perdamos más tiempo. Ella elevó una mano y cerró el puño a la altura de la oreja de Ron y exclamó:

-¡Lo atrapé, un bibbler maravilloso!

-Supongo que eso es un sí –dijo con una carcajada mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía girar en el aire. Cuando la bajó, corrieron hacia la casa dispuestos a casarse a esa hora. ¿De qué servía ser un héroe nacional si no conseguía que alguien los casara en medio de la noche?

Neville se reía de las bromas de los gemelos mientras acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de Hannah que estaba sentada a sus pies con los ojos cerrados y una beatífica sonrisa en los labios. La espada de Gryffindor había desaparecido otra vez y a estas alturas la mayoría sospechaba que Neville era el heredero de uno de los fundadores. Una paradoja más a las tantas que había dado esa generación de estudiantes de Hogwarts: slytherins con corazón de león, gryffindors con la astucia propia de las serpientes, mansos herbólogos blandiendo espadas mágicas, valientes águilas y arrojados tejones. ¡Dumbledore no podría estar más feliz si estuviera vivo!

La noticia del inminente enlace de Ron y Luna había alborotado a todos en La Madriguera. La tía Muriel llegó malhumorada, con la diadema torcida y echando basiliscos por la boca. Criticó todo lo que vio, amenazó con desheredar a Ronald, se quejó de los berridos de James y se desplomó en un sillón desvencijado en el que se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Fleur y Gabrielle ayudaban a Molly que agitaba su varita sin cesar, desafiando a la quinta excepción de Ley de Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp.

Bill estaba en el Ministerio con Arthur, el mismísimo Ministro de la magia casaría a su hermano menor. Una caterva de Weasleys aparecían sin cesar, la última Black, Andrómeda y su nieto Teddy todavía adormilado y buscando a su papá Remus.

Lavander hablando con Parvati y Colin Creevey sacando fotos como siempre. Entre los bellos momentos capturados había algunos que dejaban sin habla:

Ginny con James en brazos, sentada en el regazo de Harry que le besaba la punta de su pecosa nariz.

Luna danzando alrededor de Ron, etérea y feliz, y él mirándola como si fuera un tesoro raro y único.

Molly sonriendo, acalorada y despeinada, con los brazos en jarra.

Minerva acomodándose su sombrero escocés, del brazo de Severus, que la llevaba serio, su mirada oscuramente suave y un rictus parecido a una sonrisa.

Y, por fin, ellos dos. Draco y Hermione. Ella, pequeña y frágil, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho, el brazo de él rodeándola, en gesto de acogedora fortaleza. Cada tanto sembraba besos en su pelo enmarañado mientras ella trazaba errantes figuras en su torso. De pie ante la ventana, iluminados por el pálido resplandor de una luna otoñal.

Play (2) …oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo… Play (2)

Esperaron con ansias el momento de comenzar su propia danza. Nadie se percató de su ausencia. Y ellos no lamentaron ni un instante irse anidados en las sombras, bastante tiempo les robó la locura y la muerte, no podían esperar más.

Se amaron como la primera vez, con reverencia y sin prisas. Se ahogaron en besos lentos, mezclando sus alientos y sus lenguas, recorriendo cada recoveco húmedo, mordiéndose los labios, parando para admirarse en el reflejo de sus ojos. Luego volvían a comenzar, la batalla de lenguas y labios ávidos, buscando y encontrando la piel que se ofrecía cálida, ardiente, dispuesta.

No supieron en qué momento sus cuerpos se encontraron desnudos y anhelantes, rozándose impúdicamente mientras las manos vagaban reclamando el placer añorado. Pronto, estaban perlados en un sudor resbaladizo que los excitaba aún más si eso era posible. Sin embargo, mantenían el ritmo pausado. Sabían que se volverían locos de deseo y no les importaba. Él tomó sus pechos entre sus manos, los apretó, los acarició mientras murmuraba palabras mitad obscenas, mitad tiernas. Ella exigía más. La lengua de Draco buscó un pezón y chupó como si fuera a extraer néctar, luego el otro, una y otra vez. Lamía, succionaba, besaba, atropellaba con firmeza y ella respondía. Jadeaban y gemían como posesos. La dureza de Draco palpitaba contra su vientre y si bien ella estaba mojada y dispuesta no se dejó penetrar. En un movimiento rápido quedó a horcajadas de él y se fue arrastrando hacia abajo y capturó su virilidad y se la llevó a la boca. Era el turno de él de retorcerse y rogar. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de acabar terminó su juego, levantó cabeza y con ojos salvajes pidió su recompensa. Los dedos de él se hundieron en la húmeda cavidad, ella jadeó y se quedó quieta. Con la otra mano, acariciaba sus pechos, su vientre, dibujaba figuras de agua y sal con su lengua hasta que se hundió entre sus piernas y reclamó su centro. Hermione gritaba sin control y él se sentía un dios. De un golpe la penetró y la llevó al cielo de ida y vuelta. Estocadas lentas, profundas, imperiosas. Ella lo envolvió con sus piernas y se arqueó contra él. Él se derrumbó sobre ella agitado y feliz.

El amanecer los encontró agotados y radiantes.

-Me hiciste falta –le dijo él.

-Te eché de menos –le dijo ella.

-Nunca más esperes que me separe de ti, ratona.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Es una promesa.

-Es lo que es.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

La risueña voz de Dumbledore resonaba aún en los oídos de Snape. "Siempre lo sostuve, Severus, son nuestras elecciones las que nos definen y el amor que las apuntala. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, mi querido muchacho".

* * *

Play (3)

**-** **Fin - **


End file.
